User blog:Matthew Babe Stevenson/Minor Fictional Characters in Laura Frankos Short Stories
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the short fiction of Laura Frankos. These characters are identified by name or profession, but play at best a peripheral role in their respective stories. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Note: All characters from "Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods" are adapted from other works. ="A Beak for Trends"= ="The Garden Gnome Freedom Front"= Claude Claude was a reporter for the Saint-Clément Chronicle. In 1996, he reported on garden gnome thefts in the Rouen metro area, and sent an early copy to his cousin Becca Milleron. Thinking Becca would be interested because she had drawn a locally famous painting of a gnome, Claude was unaware that Becca was one of the thieves.The Enchanter Completed, p. 329. Madame d'Aulnoy Madame d'Aulnoy was a Saint-Clément resident who owned a garden gnome named Vaclav. She fussed over him, singing to him and giving him mugs of ale, dishes of cream, and tasty tidbits, though he could only enjoy them once a month. Vaclav was devoted to her, and thus refused the Garden Gnome Freedom Front's offer of "liberation." Denis Denis was a hunky student who lived down the hall from the Garden Gnome Freedom Front. Alizon Riand hoped Denis would not be alarmed by the sound of garden gnomes apparently having a drunken orgy in the girls' flat.Ibid., p. 347. Emil Dubois Emil Dubois was a young man whom Raquel Guibert dated for two weeks. Becca Milleron was surprised they stayed together for that long.Ibid., p. 346. Georges Georges was a very old man who lived in Saint-Clément and owned a garden gnome named Hans. Georges maintained his garden with great care, talking to Hans during this activity. He painted Hans every winter and washed him every day. Every winter solstice, Georges said, "So, Hans, we live to see yet another spring," sitting on an oak bench and drinking cognac. Hans declared that he would never desert Georges, though he might like to travel through Europe after Georges died. Jiri Jiri was a garden gnome who "lived" in Saint-Clément, Normandy, in the 20th century. He was of Czechoslovakian manufacture and spoke Czech first, French second. Gretchen was his wife, and they lived next door to Vaclav. In 1995, Jiri was tragically dropped on the pavement and shattered.Ibid., pgs. 339, 345. ="The Great White Way"= Danni Danni was an actress in a very poorly written television sitcom, which was being filmed in the Los Angeles area. She briefly dated computer game creator Brent Birley before dumping him cruelly. Trina Hutchinson, who was angry at the heartless Danni, was pleased when saner heads prevailed at the studio, and the dreadful sitcom was cancelled. Patrick McCoy Patrick McCoy was the brother of Dr. Bill McCoy. Both brothers were avid Lakers fans, and would often go to games where Shaquille O'Neal was playing. Eventually, Bill began telling phony stories about Patrick and the Lakers to his wife Trina Hutchinson, as an alibi for his adulteries with Andrea. ="Hoofer"= ="A Late Symmer Night's Battle"= Throstle Captain Throstle was an officer in Faerie's army. He was dating the female soldier Moth, and it was hoped that they would be married soon. Throstle was guarding King Oberon and Queen Titania on their second honeymoon when the kobolds struck the homeland. Literary comment Throstle is an old English name for the thrush, a type of bird. While this character has no analog in A Midsummer Night's Dream, his name may be an allusion to Nick Bottom's silly song from Act 3, Scene 1, which names several bird types, including the throstle. ="Leg Irons, the Bitch and the Wardrobe"= Benasbiee Benasbiee was a Leffingite actress and singer. She played opposite Jeclyn in ''Prosciutto'' and Away We Go. In the latter play, she played the baron's daughter. This role was originally written for Princess Louizza, before it was deemed that Louizza's comedic talent was better suited to play the lady-in-waiting.Chicks 'n' Chained Males, pgs. 146, 149. Creek son of Attkins Creek son of Attkins was a leading drama critic in the Kingdom of Leffing, and a judge for the Perrie Awards. He gave very negative reviews for four of Cammek's five latest CKDF plays.Ibid., pgs. 151-152. However, he wholeheartedly approved of Tip-lea-pon's new play-writing format of musical comedy, first demonstrated in Away We Go.Ibid., pgs. 153-154. Ghoti Ghoti was a well-respected playwright. Anyone in a theatrical occupation would own a complete set of Ghoti's plays.Ibid., p. 139. Jorj Father Abbot Jorj was a monk who went out from the monastery and made his mark in the theatrical world. Cammek greatly admired Jorj and owned one of his ties.Ibid., p. 139, 153. Literary comment Father Abbot Jorj is named for playwright George Abbot (1887-1995), arguably best known for Damn Yankees. Unnamed merman A merman was a friend of Prince Harrold. The merman had a big brassy voice, and the prince hoped he could star in a musical play based on one of their country's many sea legends. The prince did not have much faith in the merman's ability to carry a non-musical play.Ibid., p. 153. ="Merchants of Discord"= ="Natural Selection"= Tipli the Humble Tipli the Humble wrote morality plays during Hripirt's ancient past. Mullnor learned about Tipli's oeuvre from his cousin, a noted scholar of ancient literature. ="The Njuggle"= ="The Old Grind"= Ethelred Brother Ethelred was an English monk whose church was set on fire by Rollo's Vikings in 910. Fenia the giantess helped put the fire out after Ethelred fainted at the sight of her.Chicks in Chainmail, p. 207. Fenia's father Fenia remembered her father as frequently fishing and poking holes in rocks with his thumb, the latter of which struck her as a not terribly useful talent.Ibid., p. 204. Fenia's uncle Fenia's uncle suffered from an unfortunate hair condition. He sailed to a a mysterious land to the far west, and found it to be too cold and unpleasant to live in.Ibid., p. 209. Tostig of Kiepfea Hill Tostig of Kiepfea Hill was a giant living on the island of Orkney. During a quarrel, Cubbie Roo threw a boulder at Tostig and missed by 50 yards, giving Cubbie a reputation as a weakling.Ibid., p. 204. ="One Touch of Hippolyta"= ="The Sea Mother's Gift"= Aip Aip was an Orcadian woman who married the rancher Dett in 1159 BC, after both their spouses had perished in the plagues resulting from the Day of Darkness. Aip had a son who admired his new stepbrother and role model Fummirrul. In 1158 BC, she welcomed Gefalal, beloved of Fummirrul, into the family.The First Heroes, pgs. 313-315. Aip's son The son of Aip took well to his new stepfather Dett in 1158 BC. He particularly hero-worshiped his stepbrother Fummirrul. The young boy brought his stepfather news of the shipwreck which killed Talloc, Klebaw, and Nerrul.Ibid., pgs. 313-315. Dett's father Dett's father was an elder of their Orcadian village. Despite their advanced age, Father and his brother Talloc were still capable of going on fishing and trading voyages to the Great Island. In 1158 BC, Dett, who had been given prophetic dreams from the Seafolk for the past two years, reported that his latest dream told him that the monster Klevey was departing, ending the reign of terror. Dett's father and the council agreed that this only portended good omens.Ibid., p. 314. The father is also referenced fleetingly at other points in the story. Telley Telley was a very old man from Dett's village, who was known for seeing disaster everywhere and omens in every least little thing. He apparently had been dead for some time before the Day of Darkness came. After Dett had his first of many dream-like encounters with Klevey, Dett wished that he were a foolish hypochondriac like Telley, so that his premonitions could be dismissed so easily.Ibid., pgs. 300-301. =References= Category:Blog posts